Why is it alway's Me?
by Rapturous Voice
Summary: Everyone he new abused him. Malik Ishtar leaves Domino city in hope of something new. He returns after 9 years. Damn everything has changed. YAOI YMxMxYBxR
1. Default Chapter

R.V: New ficcie!!!!

Marik: Yay!!!!

Malik: yup...

Bakura: sigh R.v Get a life

R.V: i have one i just have alot of free time!

Disclamer: I don't own yugioh!!!! starts crying

Why  
It was a snowy day in Domino City. People were laughing building snowmen having snowball wars. But there was one man who sat there on a bench alone. This man was Marik Ishtar, the Yami of Malik Ishtar. Malik Ishtar was a kind gental fun filled sole but everyone hated him and because of that he had left. No one ever saw him again. This all happend 9 years ago. Marik Ishtar sat there thinking about the day his sweet hikari left. He remembered that day like it was yesterday. Malik and him were gone to Bakura's house.  
Flash Back  
"Marik it's cold do we have to go?" Malik asked his yami. Marik looked at him. "You don't have a choice in the matter boy." He said. He looked down at Malik. The boy just looked up at him and smiled and nodded. "Come on I don't want to be late to Bakura's place. You walk to slow baka." Marik complained. Malik just walked faster. He shouldn't have been walking to fast he had just gone to the docters and got a check-up. The doctor said that his legs were weak and he shouldn't use them too much. But even though they were weak he would never tell his yami what the doctor had told him. Ra knows what would happen if he did. "Hurry up boy we're to late. I TOLD YOU TO HURRY!" Marik slapped Malik. "I'm sorry." Malik whispered tears forming in his eyes from the slap. It hurt him. Hurt him to know everyone Yugi and the Gang to his Yami hated him for no reason at all.  
Finally they had reached Bakura's house. Marik rang the doorbell. Ryou picked up. "Hey Marik! Nice to see you Bakura's been waiting he wants to kick your ass so he says!" Ryou said smiling. Ryou and Marik were always good friends. Ryou just looked at Malik and smiled and mumbled a 'hey'. Malik just nodded back. Ryou was the only person who was really nice to him. His own sister and brother hated him too. They entered the house. The whole gang was there seated in the living room. They all said there heys to Marik and just glared at him. Malik being the nice one he was just looked back not glaring but smiling with big eyes. "Marik tell that....that thing of yours to stop smiling at us." Joey said. "Ya! How come he's here anyway?" Honda asked. Marik smirked and then said. "You'll see." Malik looked at him. He wanted to run out of the house. He new something bad was going to happen. He just sat down on the floor and stayed quite. Bakura looked at Marik and Marik looked at Bakura and they both smirked and looked at Malik. "Marik you ready?" Bakura asked. The group just smiled. "Yup. Malik come with me." Malik looked up at him he didn't want to but he had no choice. He got up and followed Marik. They reached the kitchen door right when something fell on him. It was wet. He looked at his arm and saw green goo. He looked up and saw the whole group laughing. He ran out of the house. Tears dropping from his eyes. What did he do to deserve this? He ran home his legs felt like they were going to give in. He just ignored it. He had to get away from all this. He had to start a new life. So he walked upstairs took a real quick shower and grabbed a suitcase and started packing. He packed some clothes, underwear, and other stuff he need. Quickly he ran down put he key down on the coffee table and wrote a note:  
  
Dear Marik and his friends,  
I know you hate me so I am leaving. I don't know where I am going. Thanks for everything the hate, the hate, and the hate. I probibly will miss it. NOT! I hope your happy though you know the bitch, the fcker is leaving. I don't know why i stayed but i did and i can't stay anymore. Bye.  
  
Malik finished his letter a tear dripping from his eye. He turned off all the lights took the motorbicycle and drove.  
End of Flash Back  
It was when he found that note he found out about Malik's leg problems. The doctor had called to tell Malik that his legs were getting weaker everyday. Marik sat there thinking about it. Today was the 9th year he had had to sit down withought his Malik. A tear sled down his cheek. He shouldn't have done that to Malik! He should have loved him, and cared for him. "Marik?" He looked up and saw Bakura and Yami standing there. They were so lucky they still had there hikaris. "Marik i know it's hard but come on home everyone is waiting for you." Bakura said. Everyone had moved into the Kaiba Mansion 2 years after Malik left. "Marik please listen to us. Just come in so we can talk." Yami said. The gang and him were really worried about Marik. He just wasn't the same after Malik left. Sure they had gone looking for the blonde haired hikari but never found him. "I...I miss him." Marik whispered. "I know. We all do but come one home." Bakura said. Yes it was true everyone missed Malik. He was the one that brang hope to the gang. Plus all three Ryou, Marik, and him loved him secretly but found out to late. So now the three were together and Ryou was like Marik's other hikari. "Alright." Marik said. Little did he know that the one he abused and loved was going to bring the light back into his life.

R.V.: well..?

Malik: i'm hurt!

Marik: I love you malik!

Malik: Yay!!! Please review R.V needs them to updates!!!


	2. Chap 2

R.V: Heya! I know i know i suck i havn't updated any of my stories...

Marik: Damn straight!

Bakura: hehehehhehhee...

Ryou: 00....

R.V: thanks to my reviewer i love you!:

**OBSSESSED Uber Rei Model 07:**

_Thanks i know my spelling sux huh??????? thank you!_

**Little-Padfoot-JR:**

_Lmao! you luv fics were he gets abused huh? Interisting i do too!_ _thanx_

**PyroRei37:**

_Malik really didn't do anything i guess the needed someone to pick on? 00;; thanx_

**sango-irss:**

_Oh no i'm gonna die ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!! thanx!_

**cookie dough:**

_Thank you Cookie Dough!_

**optimistic girl94:**

_Thank you so much all the reviews i had to update!_

**viva rose:**

_I know i luv Malik but umm.....ya....thanx!_

**kameeko:**

_I know very interisting....thanx! Sorry i really didn't hurry did I?_

**Lil-Riter:**

_I sorry i tried not to make this all scrunched up! Thank you!_

**Chapter 2**

"Marik come on eat something please you never did this before!" Bakura begged. He always never did anything on this day. Just sit around wishing his hikari was still with him.

"Bakura leave him alone can't you see he needs some space?" Ryou tried to knock some sense into his stubborn Yami.

"Ryou can't you see he needs to eat?!" Bakura would have yelled but seeing one of his lovers hurt over a lost love was not so easy. "Damnet! Marik its been 9 freaking ra-damned years! Can't you see he's not coming back?!!?!?!?!" Bakura said. Marik's face turns from sad into intense mad!

"Bakura you still have you hikari what the hell to i have huh? Nothing! Sure i have you and Ryou but Ryou's not my fucking hikari!" Marik said with tears starting to pool in his eyes. Bakura walked over to his fallen lover and hugged him. Ryou then left the room saying something about dinner.

Bakura looked down at Marik. "Marik..." He whispered so no one could hear him. Marik was just never the same guy after that stupid day! When he found out about Malik leaving he was broken. He wouldn't even come out to eat the first few weeks. Marik just looked out the window no emotion showing in his eyes.

Somewhere else.......

Malik Ishtar walked down the streets of Domino. So many old sites and new ones. He remember all the fun times he had here at the same all the bad ones. The blonde starting wondering how everyone was doing without him. "Probabily celebrating the day I left." He said to no one. Suddenly a gust of wind blew in his face. It was snowing lightly. But all of a sudden it stopped snowing and started hailing. "Shit shit shit." He said while he ran to a near by shop.

He walked in saw that he was in a local Mc Donalds. He was about to go to the counter and ask for a coffee when he saw a famlier face. Jou the mutt (AN: I have ntohing against him!) Seemed to work here. He had changed he was alot taller his blonde hair a bit longer and you could see that he didn't shave this morning. Malik quickly put his hood up. He was wearing a black leather trench coat black baggy pants and a light sweater with a hood underneath the long trench coat.

"Hello there may I help you?" Jou asked not a clue that he was talking to Malik. Malik looked at him and blinked. He faked a voice and said.

"Ya can i have a Coffee?" He asked the other blonde.

"Sure what kind?" He asked. This guy made him feel like they had met. "I'm sorry have we met?" Jou asked. The stranger didn't repley quickly. 'Should i take my hood off and scare the shit out of him?' Malik asked himself chuckling softly.

"I'm sorry I don't believe we have." Malik replied forgetting to fake his voice. Ofcoarse because his voice was so unique our umm....lets say not so smart Jou figured it out. 'I know that voice!' He thought 'It can't be......' Malik looked at him. 'Shit shit shit' He thought. Finally Jou broke the silence.

"I'm sorry sir but...Malik!!!!" He yelled not being able to control himself. The next thing Malik knew he was in a crushing hug from no other then Jou. "Why didn't you come back?! Where did you go? Everyone missed you soooooooooooooooo much! God there was so much that everyone didn't tell you!!!! God Malik!" Joey burst out in tears. Malik was left there speechless. He took the weeping blonde to a near by table. "Malik......Everyone missed you so much." Jou sniffed its true everyone loved Malik one way or another.

"Jou listen I can not stay." Malik replied curious to all the things the other boy said. Malik looked down to see a extremly hurt face. Jou looked at him in disbelief. How could this idiot leave us and come back and then leave again? 'This is shit' Jou thought. 'Wait why am I still in his arms?' Jou thought then seperated from Malik. 'We haven't seen Malik for years and now he is back. He's a total stranger now...' Jou figured out.

"You baka! Why did you come here! You...YOU LEFT! Now your a stranger...." Joey whispered the last part. Malik looked at him. He was deeply hurt but he knew everything Jou just said was true. They didn't know anything about him. 'Not that there is anything to really know.' Malik thought finally he said something to the boy beside him.

"I know I am so sorry. It was all my fault. I'll admit that. But what the hell was I supposed to do huh? Just sit there and get abused?!" Malik said it wasn't his fault he wasn't going to sit there and take this shit from a stupid mutt. Jou looked at him, his hazel eyes teary.

"You never find out what something or someone is really worth until you lose them." He said quietly. Malik just stood up. The hailing had stopped and now it was lightly snowing. He put his hood back on.

"I'm leaving." He said in a whisper. Jou looked at him wide eyed.

"What am I supposed to tell everyone! What am I supposed to tell Marik?!" Jou yelled. Malik turned around.

"I really don't care." Malik said and walked out. Jou sat there. Was he just supposed to go home and pretend nothing had happend? No....He was goning to get Malik back if it was the last thing he did. Jou went in the back of the store and told everyone he had to go.

"Thanks for covering for me man!" Jou waved. He ran to Malik. He had to make sure the Egyptian didn't see him. He hid behind trees, buildings, cars, and everything he could hide behind so Malik didn't see him. He followed Malik up to a Hotel. "So this is where he is staying" whispered Jou. 'This is going to be more easier then I thought.' Jou walked in the hotel. 'It is a really nice hotel' he thought. He walked up to the front desk.

"Hi do you know what room Malik ishtar is staying in?" He asked. The guy looked up. He had a long grey beard and a baseball cap with a green t-shirt on.

"Why do you want to know?" He asked.

"I'm a old friend i want too drop by tomorow and he told me ask you." Jou smirked 'I'm so smart hehe' He thought.

"Old friend eh?" The guy asked. "Well I saw Mr.Ishtar walk in with you so i'll take your word for it."

'The guys a more idiot then i thought' Jou laughed.

"Room 24 Floor 12." The guy said. Jou waved to him a thank you and left. He started walking home. How was he going to tell everyone this? He couldn't just go in there say hey whats up Malik's back. While he was thinking about what he was going to say he almost passed the mansion. He walked in. Everyone was seated in the big living room around Marik. 'Poor guy'

"Hey guys I got some new..."

R.V: ohhhh.....whats gonna happen?

Malik: knocks R.V out Plz review!!!!


	3. The Begining

**R.V: heyaz!!!!! Oh ya I updated!!!!!!!Who rocks????(does happy dance) That's right I do oh ya oh ya!**

**Bakura: 0o;;;;**

**Malik: Ok...**

**Marik....hehehee.....**

Chapter 3

"Hey guys I got some news..." Jou said. He looked around the room. Everything was quiet. Marik was in Bakura's arms crying silently. 'Poor guy...Wait till he hears this...' Jou thought.

"Jou shut up." Kaiba said. Jou looked at his boyfriend hurt in his eyes. Kaiba looked straight at him.

"But Ka.." Jou was cut off when Kaiba pulled him out of the room. "Kaiba stop that hurts." Jou whimpered.

"Sorry love. But Marik is going through a hard time right now we should just wait to talk when he sleeps." Kaiba whispered. Sure, he had been that mean CEO from Kaiba Corp. Nevertheless, when him and Jou got together the group have to know everyone better. Now they were just like family.

"Kaiba that's it I found him!" Jou wanted to shout but only a whisper came out. Kaiba looked at him his eyes confused.

"Found who?" Kaiba asked curious to what Jou was talking about. Jou looked up at Kaiba and grinned.

"Malik." Jou said still grinning like an idiot. Kaiba eyes went wide.

"Where?! When?! How?!" Kaiba asked. Joey looked at him.

"You know I work at Mc Donald's right? Well he dropped in because it was hailing and he wanted a coffee and he had this fake voice on but then he forgot to speak in it so then I found out it was him can you believe it he still has the same voice? Anyway, I followed him to where he was staying and you know the pretty hotel on Fridge St.? He's staying there!!!!!!!" Joey exclaimed. Kaiba looked at him. Jou thought he would be screaming on the top of his lung the Malik was back but no....Kaiba covered Jou's mouth and dragged him into the kitchen.

"Jou do not I repeat DO NOT tell Marik, Bakura, Or Ryou! No you know what don't tell anyone!" Kaiba said.

Jou looked at him like he was crazy. Right when he was about to say something Kaiba interrupted. "Jou don't tell them until we have talked to Malik." Kaiba said.

"Why Kaiba they're going to be so happy!" Jou said smiling.

"I know but how do we know Malik is just going to walk in here and pretend nothing happened? For Ra's Sake we can't have him back until he's ok with it!" Kaiba said.

It hurt him to see Jou hurt. However, he had to do this. He was going to get Malik back if his life depended on it. Kaiba smiled down at Jou.

"I'll try my best pup." Kaiba said still smiling. Jou looked at Kaiba and smiled.

"Really?!?!?!" Jou squealed like a little girl. Kaiba just laughed and nodded.

SOMEWHERE ELSE.......

Malik sat quietly on his hotel bed typing away at his laptop. He was thinking about the meeting he had with Jou. The idiot probably told everyone. Shit. 'This is not good' He thought. He had no time for the past. He had to think about the future. See the only reason he came back to Domino was that his company and Kaiba corp. needed to fix up a few things.

His company was based on Relics. Malik Ishtar was now a proud Relic Hunter and the millennium items were one thing on his list. How to get them was the hard part. Maybe the meeting with Jou would be some use to him.........

BACK TO THE KAIBA MANSION......

Kaiba and Jou rejoined the group after Marik and Bakura had fallen asleep. They were not to keen on there idea to tell Marik and Bakura because well...It is Marik and Bakura! Everyone looked sleepy because Jou (of coarse) had taken the opportunity to wake everyone up to tell him or her. At the moment Anzu and Mai were trying there best to paint there nails, Ryou was acting a little light headed, Honda and Otogi were sleeping beside each other on the sofa, Yugi was trying his best to get to some candy while Yami was trying his best to prevent that, and of coarse Kaiba and Jou were waiting for them all to settle down and for Honda and Otogi to wake up.

Finally when they were all settled (AN: yes yes Yami got Yugi to get of the sugar) Kaiba blew his whistle for Honda to wake up. They had already woken Otogi up because our little Yugi bite Yami which made him fall on Anzu, who fell on Mai, who bite her tongue which made her nail polish bottle go flying which of coarse hit Otogi's head who woke up with a start.

"Ow...." Otogi muttered while poking Honda to wake up. Honda twitched, then he kicked Otogi and well.....Otogi got mad... "WAKE UP YOU IDIOT! WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKEUP!" Honda jumped up.

"I swear it was the monkey!!!!" He said, face red. The group looked at him...

"Ok..." Kaiba said. "Time to begin and listen up you idiots!" He said in a much colder voice so the group all turned their heads. "This is very important! Malik is back an--" He was cut off when the girls started to scream and and everyone else well were shocked but of coarse Honda fainted. Yami glared.

"What do you mean Malik is back?!" Yami yelled. Kaiba looked at him like he was crazy. "How the hell do you know you fool?" Yami said cooling down.

"Jou found him. Listen, Yami we all have to get him back Jou followed him we know were he is staying. If there is anyone who thinks they can't handle this back down right now!" Kaiba said. Everyone looked at him no one daring to move. They all knew it.....They had to get him back. Yami turned to face them.

"So it is final?" Yami asked. They group nodded no one saying a word. "Ok then...We start first thing in the morning."

**R.V: what do you think? good/bad?????? hopez no badz lmao!**

**Ryou: I love whoever updates!!!!!**


	4. Who would have thought?

**R.V:YAY!I UPDATED!**

**Bakura: Joy...**

**Marik: tehe...**

**Malik: ummm..**

**Ryou: Thank god..**

**R.V: DISCLAMER!**

**Ryou: R.V does not own yugioh but wishes too.

* * *

**

Chapter 4

They had all fallen asleep excited and restless that night waiting to see Malik again. But then there sat Ryou. He was well in simple words scared to death. Malik... Malik...He could say that name a million times and would be on the verge of tears every time. What did he look like now? What happened to his leg problems? Was he ugly because of an unfortunate event that screwed up his face? So many thoughts floated in the young lights head. Would Malik even be happy to see him again? Or on the other hand, would he call hotel security to take them away? 'I should really tell Bakura and Marik' Ryou thought. Just as that thought entered his head, it crashed into another thought. 'What would Marik do? Does Malik really want to see his ex-abusive yami again? Knowing Marik he would probably run to the hotel right when I told him.' Ryou sighed. He would tell his lovers later, right now he was too tired to think anymore. 'See you tomorrow Malik Ishtar'...

* * *

"Ryou! Ryou get up!"

"Urgh...5 more minutes." A lazy Ryou replied to the person shaking him awake. He opened one brown eye to see who had the nerve to wake him up this early. He looked up and saw no other than Jou, a big excited grin planted on his face.

"Ready?ARE YOU READY!" Jou screamed in Ryou's ear making the pale albino fall off the sofa. "Heh..Heh..Sorry Ry, just got a little excited." Jou gave Ryou small smile while Ryou glared daggers at the blonde, living with Bakura and Marik had gave him a perfected death glare.

"Come on pup leave Ryou alone this is a big day for him. Ryou how about you go upstairs and take a shower." Kaiba interupted when it look like Ryou was about to kill Jou. Ryou nodded started to the huge staircase. He stopped to kill Jou when the idiot blonde said he should brush his teeth because his breath smelled bad and that he shouldn't be sleeping on the couch because the amount of free bedrooms in the mansion was unimaginable. After about 15 minutes Ryou finally got off Jou (After beating the shit out of him!You sick minded people!) and finally made his way up the gigantic staircase. He walked down the hall to the bedroom him and his two lovers shared. Just as he thought they were still asleep. He smiled to himself, he was so lucky to have those two. Sure, they were annoying and were fighting like 5 year olds most of the time but that's what Ryou fell in love with. He kissed both of they're foreheads and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. He took off the clothed he was wearing the day before and stepped into the warm shower. He smiled. He was going to see his long lost love today. He relaxed as he felt the warm water untense his tensed muscles.

"Ryou are you ready?" A voice whispered outside of the bathroom door. Ryou, who was currently putting his shirt on nodded even though no one could see him and opened the door only to find Yami there a look that Ryou couldn't figure out planted on his face. "Come on." He said careful not to wake Marik and Bakura up.

"What about them? What will they do when they find out we're gone?" Ryou questioned Yami. Yami looked at him that same look still on his face.

"We've got it covered, we're leaving a note saying that we're all going to visit Shadi. You know how much those two hate him and we have already called Shadi and told him that Malik is back." Yami said that look never leaving his strong features making Ryou very uneasy. Quickly Ryou took in what Yami had just said and a look of anger crossed his innocent features.

"What you're telling everyone we know except the people who loved him the most? What is wrong with you! You should be telling Marik and Bakura! Marik has suffered enough." Ryou kept his voice low seeing they were still in the same hall leading up to the room he usually slept in. The look on Yami's face surprised him. He smiled.

"Ryou, we all know too well how much your yami and Marik have been suffering. That is why we're going first. Suppose Malik rejects any offer, we make? Do not think for a moment that we do not care for your lovers." Yami said the smile disappearing after he said the last sentence.

* * *

"Hey Nana!" Malik Ishtar yelled in the hotels main lobby. A young girl about 18 turned around her dyed orangish hair swishing like a whip as she moved.

"Yes Malik?" She asked. Malik smiled.

"And mail yet? I mean you do work here so can you please check for me?" He asked. She nodded and turned the direction of the door that read 'EMPLOYIES ONLY'. Malik smiled and headed to the small coffee place in the hotel, he sat near the employee's door so he could see if Nana came out. His zoned out after a while of waiting, his thoughts drifting to a certain tomb robber and certain spiked haired blonde Egyptian and a certain white haired angel. Sure they abused him but for the strangest reason he had fallen in love with the three lovers. 'It had been 9 years who am I kidding? They probably moved on and forgot about me.' Malik sighed. 'I do miss them though.' Malik shot out of his thoughts when Nana came up smiling at him.

"Yup Malik here's some mail for you." She smiled and turned to leave as Malik smiled and murmured a thank you. He opened it with his smallest finger and read the letter. It told him which millennium item he had to retrieve and why. According to this, he had to get the ones he was praying he didn't have too. The millennium Ring and Rod. 'Shit'. That being his last thought his head shot up when I thought he had heard the British accent of his angel. For once, he was not dreaming. Leaning on the front desk was Ryou Bakura talking to Nana. Behind him was what he didn't expect. 'DAMNET JOU!' he screamed in his head a mentally slapped himself for being so stupid and not checking if he had been followed last night. He look to see the whole gang standing behind him, He just figured Marik and Bakura were out of view. 'I'm such an idiot..My god he's beautiful' He thought as he looked up to see Ryou look at him in shock. He himself was in shock...This was happening so fast.

"Mal...Malik?" A small frail voice broke his thought. Malik looked to see Ryou in front of him tears in those beautiful eyes.

"Ryou.." he answered after about 5 minutes. Then he looked at Jou and smiled. "When I said do whatever you want last night I wasn't expecting you to follow me and then tell all these people that I'm staying here." He said. Then looked back at Ryou when Jou snorted. HUG! Ryou had pulled him into a crushing hug and was now crying.

"I missed you..." He wept. Malik's mind was racing this was happening too fast. Finally, he did the only thing he could do. He grabbed Ryou's collar and kissed him hard on the now bruised lips.

* * *

**R.V:Tehe...Please review..**

**Ryou:I love you people who review**


	5. Interesting enough

**He's Back**

It was morning now and because Marik was sitting on that bench crying he had caught a cold. He was still pretty down. Bakura couldn't fine a way to comfort him. If you thought about it though, losing your other half must have been absolutely dreadful.

Bakura turned around in his bed and smiled down at Marik's sleeping form. He looked so peaceful with no worries when he was asleep. If only he could always be like that. The whitenette being the sneaky thief he was crawled out of the bed quietly enough not to wake the blonde. He brushed his teeth and took a quick shower. After he had gotten dressed he looked at himself in the mirror. There was no doubt about it, he was very very good looking. Hegrinnged at himself in the mirror and exited the bathroom. He kissed Marik on the cheek and made his way downstairs into the living room.

It looked like no one was up yet. It was 10:54, Kaiba should have been up by now. 'Oh well, more food for me.' He thought. He was going through the fridge when something crossed his mind. Where the hell was Ryou? He frowned and left the kitchen. There was no possible way he could have searched the big mansion. He growled at Ryou's stupidity and headed to the phone in the living room. He picked it up and dialled Ryou's cell phone number.

3 rings and finally he heard a voice.

"Hello?" No doubt it was Ryou who answered. Bakura frowned, why did he sound so shaken up?

"Ryou, where are you it's only 11:20 and your out without telling us!" Bakura growled. He had spent 20 minutes totally confused and without his love.

I'm sorry yami. I'm really really sorry actually. Listen, don't wake Marik up. Leave a note for him or something. Just come to the fancy hotel on Fridge St. alright? We'll be waiting for you in the main lobby." Before the white haired yami could say anything else Ryou hung up. Bakura frowned. His hikari could be such a arse sometimes. He left a quick note for Marik and hoppedinto his car **(1) **and left.

Ra it's cold today Bakura thought while he was driving by the on going traffic. His thoughts slowly wandered to Malik. What could have happened to the cute blonde he wondered. He didn't like thinking about that. There were so many possibilities, good and bad. Of coarse he was curious, he thought about the young Egyptian all the time. What really happened to Malik? He hoped and prayed to Ra that his poor legs got fixed. His mind slowly wandered to how he must look now to little things like if he still bites his lips when he gets nervous. It seemed like hours went by as Bakura made the short drive. He finally reached his destination. He causally got off the bike and walked in a calm manner into the very expensive looking hotel.

The hotel looked very nice from the inside. Right when he walked in he could see great fountains, beautiful wall paper and very nice artwork. His eyes darted around for his hikari. Where was he? He started walking to his right when he swore he saw a little porcupine head which strangely resembled Yugi or Yami. As he kept walking in that direction he found that he was correct. It was not only Yugi and Yami though, it was the whole group. Even Kaiba was sitting on a love seat with Jou. He raised one thin eyebrow. What were they up to?

"Bakura! Took you long enough, you look tired." Honda said with a grin. Bakura sneered back and ignored him. Instead he turned his attention to Kaiba, who looked rather happy despite the jolly little Jou who was currently attached to his left arm.

"What is this about Kaiba?" He asked extremely irritated. Kaiba turned his ice blue eyes to Bakura. He looked at him for a while and then pointed to Ryou. He hadn't seen him before. Of coarse he hadn't! Ryou was standing behind Yami looking a little flushed. He came up from behind Yami holding a broze hand, the owner still very much behind Yami. Worry crossed Bakura's face.

"Ryou, what's wrong?" He asked, his voice full of worry. Ryou just gave him a small smile. The white haired yami didn't know what to say to that. Why wasn't he getting a explanation? Bakura took one step forward.

"Stop." Ryou said.

"No, I want some answers hikari." Bakura growled. He can't believe he wasted half the morning on this shit. Then it hit him. WHO WAS HIS RYOU HOLDING HANDS WITH?

With anger taking over him he lost control of himself. He ran up to Yami and violently pushed him aside. He was blinded with rage,without seeing who it was he pushed the person hold Ryou's hand violently. After he got himself sorted out he figuredthat his hikari was screaming at him. He was correct. He looked downto seewho he had pushed.

He froze.

"Bakura." Malik said in a calm voice brushing himself off with the help of Ryou. Bakura looked at him. Ra he had changed. He was much taller, his hair was longer but in a loose ponytail, he wore a black sweater with Khaki pants. 'Oh Ra, It's him.' Bakura thought. Unconsciously he was shaking. He was real, he was right in front of him. He was here. Bakura didn't know how to react. All he could mutter out was a:

"Malik." His voice was a little too shaky. He looked up, when had he started looking down? He saw the beautiful blonde looking at him. Malik smiled.

"I'm guessing you want an explanation." He said. Bakura nodded. Yes he did, he wanted a lot of questions answered. Malik gestured to a sit on a large sofa in the main lobby. He didn't think the people who were in the hotel would mind too much, there were enough seats for at least 5 more people. Bakura sat down. Silence hit them. Finally Malik spoke up.

"It's been 9 years. I know this is very sudden, I didn't expect it either. I accidentally bumped into Jou and he _arranged_ this interesting setup. First off I want to apologize, I didn't know you, Ryou, and Marik were lovers and I by total accident kissed Ryou. It was very wrong of me and I want to be straight forward and apologize. Second, I want to tell you that the past is the past and we cannot change it no matter how horrible it might have been. I am here in Domino because of a business trip. This meeting was not planned at all. I know it is very random and once again I apologize." Malik finished looking fondly at his hands. He glance at Bakura and the rest of the group when there had not been a reply. Finally his attention focused on Bakura and only Bakura. He was smirking. Leave it up to the King of Thieves to turn a frowning situation into a smirking one.

"Would you be sorry if you, by total accident kissed me?" Bakura said mischievous look in his crimson eyes.

Malik was lost of words to say. Before he could even look away a hand cupped his face. He didn't look the person straight in the eye. He turned his head to Ryou and the group of friends to see them giggling and smirking. Before he could react he was pulled into a passionate kiss of fiery. It must have lasted for ages because when he pulled away he was gasping for breath. Bakura tasted of spices and he was quickly getting addicted to the taste.

"So tell me Malik. Are you sorry?" He asked a evil smile on his face. Of coarse 9 years changes a lot about a person so Malik's retort was a very interesting one.

"Yes, and I have to say I'm sorry again too." Malik said and then gripped the collar of the thief's shirt and pulled him into another bruising kiss. "Now where is Marik?" Malik questioned as he pulled away. Bakura frowned.

"Ryou told me not to wake Marik actually." Everyone turned to Ryou.

"It would be to much of a shock to him, he is still very much upset. I don't want to scare the hell out of him. Please we have to give him a while." Ryou said, a pleading look in his brown eyes. Everyone nodded except Malik.

"Why is he upset?"

"Because of you." Ryou replied. "He is not over you at all, he feels incomplete and lonely even if Bakura and I are with him." He moved to sit beside Malik. "Please don't make this hard on him. He has much to tell you, and as you probably figured out Bakura and I missed you dearly. Same with the rest of the group." The gang muttered a few answers and went back to being quite. It was no time for them to bud into these matters. They, at this moment, only concerned Malik, Marik, Bakura, and Ryou.

Malik nodded. He wanted to see his yami again. As a thought crossed his mind he felt a pang at his heart. He still had to get the Relics A.K.A the millennium items. Shit.

**1. It was winter so he couldn't ride his beautiful motorbike silly.  
**  
**Review and i'll update! I promise this time.**


End file.
